


The Little Things

by Captainironhawk



Series: The Way Things Should Have Been [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainironhawk/pseuds/Captainironhawk
Summary: Some one-shots that take place after the end of my first fic, New Beginnings. So, basically, lots of Ana and Edwin being amazing parents and a wonderful couple. Plus some Steggy when inspiration strikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For timeline reference: My last fic ended with Steve and Peggy's wedding, which was on August 6th, 1948. Dates will be posted at the beginning of each chapter to help get a better idea of when they happened, because I may jump around a little.

November 12th, 1948

The adjustment to couple to family went smoothly for the Jarvis’, Abe being an easy child to raise. Ana would watch him while Edwin worked, and if Howard ever needed her help they would switch places and he would take a turn. It was an easy transition, which left them happier than they had ever been. Motherhood suited Ana well, and fatherhood quickly grew on Edwin. Although he was the one who always wanted children, he just wasn’t able to bond with Abe as easily as Ana did. They had their language, their religion, everything from Hungary, while he was grasping at straws. Yet Abe still followed him around and looked at him like he was the most amazing man on earth which helped Edwin realize that he all he had to do was love his son, and everything else would fall into place. 

The only thing that didn’t fall into place, something that upset both his parents, was that Abe still called them Ana and Edwin. They understood that since he had fresh memories of both of his parents, that they wouldn’t immediately fill that hole, but he had been with them for three months. He told them he loved them, showed affection, respected them like parents, but hadn’t made the transition to calling them anything other than their given names. But neither said anything, not wanting to upset him, and just waited for the time to come. 

And the time had come, just not how they expected.

Edwin was out on an errand for Howard, running around the city for supplies the billionaire would need for his latest experiment. Which left Ana at the mansion with Abe, taking a stroll around the grounds with him so he could get some energy out before his nap. 

“That one?” Abe asked, pointing to a flowering tree that loomed over them. 

“Okame cherry tree,” Ana replied with a grin, looking above them. In her free time, before Abe, she had begun to take the time to study the plants and trees Howard kept on the property. Familiarize herself with the surroundings, in a way. Now she was even more glad she did, because now she knew what was poisonous so she could keep Abe away from it. 

“No, science one,” he clarified, wanting the scientific name for it. Although he was too young to understand most of it, he loved learning about any of the sciences. Whatever he could learn, he gladly absorbed. 

“Prunus x incamp,” she replied, reaching to hold his hand. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Abe nodded before turning his attention to her. “Can I climb it?”

“I’m not so sure about that. You’re not wearing your play clothes, I don’t know if there are any weak branches,” she sighed softly and shook her head. 

“Pwease?” he asked, drawing out the ‘E’. “I be careful! Promise!”

Ana chewed on her lip as she looked up at the tree, looking for any signs of damage or rotted limbs but saw neither. Overall, it appeared sturdy and relatively easy to climb. “Alright,” she replied with a sigh. “But, when I tell you to stop climbing and come down, you come down. Understand?”

“Yes, Ana,” he replied with grin before letting go of her hand to take of towards the tree. Jumping first, he got his hands on one of the branches before kicking his feet to try and swing himself up. “Hewp?”

Ana chuckled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to help him up, pushing his feet up so he could get them on the branch. “Better?”

“Mhm. Thank you!” he told her before he began pulling himself higher, hoisting himself up and onto each branch until he was halfway up the tree. 

“Okay, Abe! That’s high enough!” she called, shielding her eyes with her hand as she looked up at him. “Time to come down!”

“Okay,” he replied with a sigh, backing down the same way he came. He was a natural at climbing, much to his parents dismay when they discovered the fact after he had used the drawers in the kitchen to climb on top of the counter. Which shocked Ana even more when his foot slipped from one of the branches and he lost his grip, falling straight to the ground and landing on his arm. 

“Abraham!” Ana shouted, rushing forward to try and catch him but realized she was too late when he let out a scream. Abe was curled up on the ground, holding his arm against his body as Ana fell to her knees beside him. “Abraham, darling, what hurts? Are you okay?” she asked frantically as she pulled him into her arms. 

“My...arm!” he choked out between sobs, burying his face in her neck.

Gently prying his arm away from his body to look at it, it didn’t take her long to notice the raised lump under his skin which made her throat tighten. “Oh my goodness… Abe, we have to go to the hospital. I think your arm is broken.”

“No! No doctors,” he whimpered, shaking his head frantically. “They scary!”

“There is nothing I can do, sweetheart. Our only hope are doctors,” she explained as she moved to her feet, kicking her shoes off so she could run. Abe cried the whole way, gripping the front of her dress with his non-injured hand as he trembled in her arms. 

Once they made it to the garage, Ana ran inside to grab a random set of keys to one of the many cars that were available. Searching for the one that belonged to the keys she had in her hand, she found Howard sliding out from under an automobile with oil all over his face and hands. 

“Oh, thank goodness. Mr. Stark, which car do these keys go to?” she asked worriedly, gently swaying Abe in one arm while the other held out the item to show him. 

“Uh, the black one on the end,” he replied, a frown on his face as he jumped to his feet and walked towards them. “What happened?”

“I let Abe climb one of the trees when he slipped and fell, and his arm appears broken,” she explained, already on her way to the car he mentioned. “Don’t worry, this won’t come back to you. I just need to get him help right away.”

“Hey, let me take you. Get you to S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a couple amazing doctors there that will get him all fixed up,” he explained as he grabbed the keys from her hand and made his way to the driver’s side. 

Ana shook her head as she stroked Abe’s hair, his usual curls now flattened by sweat. “I could never ask that of you. I can just take him to the hospital a few blocks down.”

“Nope. I won’t have it. You just keep holding him, I’ll take you there,” he stated, clearly not taking ‘no’ for an answer as he climbed in. 

Ana looked down at her son before she let out a sigh, sliding into the passenger seat with her son in her lap. “You’ll feel better soon, my darling,” she assured him before looking to Howard. “Do you have any idea how we can reach Edwin? He needs to be here.”

Howard huffed as he pulled out of the garage and began speeding towards S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. “The car he took has a phone. When we get there, I’ll try calling the number to see if I can get through to him,” he replied, whipping around corners and driving rather recklessly. 

“And if you can’t?”

“Then we have no choice but to wait until he returns to my mansion and we reach him there,” he explained before pulling up to a skyscraper that loomed over them, climbing out of the car soon after. 

Ana followed shortly behind him with Abe still held close, both arms wrapped tightly around him. “Where are the doctors?” she asked softly as they stepped inside, looking around at their surroundings. There were people in suits rushing past them, others in uniforms who were exchanging files and discussing their business in hushed tones as they walked by, and obvious visitors who gawked at Howard as he passed them. 

“Medical is on the fourth floor,” he explained, leading the way to an elevator where everyone stepped aside to leave the whole ride to just the three of them. 

Once inside, Abe let out a sharp cry as Ana shifted him in her arms to get a better hold on him which caused her to wince as well. “I am so sorry, darling,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. “We’re almost there. It will be all better soon.”

“I scared,” he whined and looked up at her for the first time since he was hurt. His eyes were red and puffy, tear stained streaks on his cheeks, and a look of fear and agony on his face. 

“I know you are… And it’s okay to be. But I will be right here beside you, so there will be less for you to fear,” she whispered, kissing his forehead as she swayed him gently.

Once the doors opened again, Howard ushered them out and onto a floor that looked nothing like the lobby. White walls surrounded them, and the employees walking around were in lab coats and nurses uniforms. Only a few turned to look when the doors opened and they emerged, one being a nurse at a desk straight ahead of them. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. What can we help you with today?” she asked cheerily, smiling up at the billionaire while also glancing at Ana and Abe. 

“This is a friend of mine, and her kid broke his arm. I need our best doctor on call looking at him.”

“Um, sir, the doctors don’t really work with children or someone who doesn’t work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe you could take him to a hospital?” 

“No, absolutely not,” he replied and shook his head. “Is Mathews on call? He’s got kids, he should do fine,” he stated, looking around her to see the doctor he had mention pass behind her. “Dr. Mathews! Ernest!”

The doctor in question looked away from the chart in his hands to see who was calling his name, smiling slightly when he saw who it was. “Howard! So good to see you. What brings you here today?”

Howard gestured to Ana and Abe behind him. “Remember my butler, Jarvis? Well, this is his wife and son. The kid fell from a tree and broke his arm, and I only want the best doctor looking at him. What do you say?”

Ernest looked behind him at the young woman holding her son, a pleading look in her eyes though she stayed silent. “Yeah, okay. Bring him back so I can get an x-ray,” he replied with a sigh, waving his hand for her to follow. 

Ana let out a relieved sigh and rushed towards him before he held out his hand. “No, I meant Howard brings him back. If you don’t directly work with S.H.I.E.L.D., you can only enter the waiting room and patient’s rooms. It’s our policy.”

“No! No, I have to stay with him,” she argued and quickly shook her head. “I promised him.”

“Ma’am, there’s nothing I can do. I’ll send a nurse to get you when he’s placed in a room, but until then my hands are tied.”

Ana looked at Howard fearfully, inaudibly begging him to do something, but all he did was hold out his arms. “I’ll stay with him, Ana. While he’s getting scanned, I’ll call Jarvis. Okay?”

She looked from him to her son before passing him to the awaiting arms of her employer. Abe’s eyes grew wide as he gazed at Ana, squirming in Howard’s arms to try and return to his mother’s arms. “No! Mama! Mama!” he cried, trying to reach for her as he was carried away despite his injured arm. 

Eyes wide and full of tears, Ana began to rush past the front desk before two nurses stepped forward to keep her back. “H-He needs me! You heard him!”

“Ma’am, please have a seat. If you do not wait out here, we will have no choice but to escort you out,” one nurse explained, waiting until Ana stopped resisting to lead her to a chair and letting her go. “It won’t be long. He’s in good hands,” she assured the other woman softly, resting a hand on her shoulder before she walked away. 

Ana watched her go before he hid her face with her hands, letting out a sob as the tears steadily streamed down her face. It felt like her chest was caving in, her stomach clenching, and her brain a jumbled mess. Although she knew a mother had to be brave for her child, she felt absolutely terrified and wanted nothing more than to be with Abe at that moment. With Edwin off somewhere unknown, and no friends around her, she turned to the one other person who never let her down: her God. 

Head bowed, she took a trembling breath before folding her hands and rested them in her lap as she began her prayer in Hebrew. “May the one who blessed our ancestors, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel and Leah, bless Abraham, son of Edwin and I, since he has come up to the Torah in honor of God and Torah. May he merit from the Holy One of Blessing protection, rescue from any trouble or distress, and from any illness, minor or serious; may God send blessing and success in his every endeavor, together with all Israel, and let us say, Amen.”

As she finished, she let out a small sniffle before opening her eyes and looking up to see her husband rush out of the elevator with a look of terror on his face. “Edwin!” she called out, running in his direction to throw her arms around his waist once she collided with him.

“Ana!” he responded as his arms wrapped around her, glancing around frantically after kissing the top of her head. “What happened? Where’s Abe?”

“It’s my fault, Edwin… I let him climb a tree, but his foot slipped and he fell, breaking his arm. They won’t let me through since I don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D., so Howard is back there with him,” she explained as more tears continued to fall. “He called me ‘mama’ as Howard carried him away… He finally called me ‘mama’ and I wasn’t able to get to him.”

Edwin let out a small sigh as he led her to the chairs and sat with her. “That was not your fault, Ana. It was an accident, no one being at fault,” he began, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. “And it’s wonderful that he called you ‘mama.’ If only it were under better circumstances, but it’s still a big step for him. Once we’re allowed back, you will get to hold him, and all will be well.”

Ana nodded slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close as she tried to calm herself. It felt like hours had passed, though it was really just one and a half, a nurse emerged and informed them they were able to back and see him. Practically jumping to her feet, Ana pulled Edwin with her as she quickly followed the other woman back to the room Abe was in. Once the door was opened, Howard looked up and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Edwin had arrived and walked to them. 

“Thank god you’re here. They set up an IV and nothing I said could console him,” he huffed, stepping aside so they could come in. “I am never having kids.”

“Oh my goodness! Abraham!” Ana gasped as she ran forward to stand by his bed, stroking his hair gently. “My darling I am so sorry…”

Abe laid on a stark white bed with his arm in a splint and a needle in his arm. Strands of hair were glued to his forehead, his eyes barely open but they grew wide as he watched his parents come in. “Mama!” he gasped and reached out for her, which quickly earned him an embrace and Ana climbing in his bed to hold him. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here now, I promise,” she whispered and kissed the top of his head before looking up at the bag of fluids above their heads. “What is this?” she asked, question directed to the doctor. 

“He had a rather high fever, so I put him on an antibiotic to fight a possible infection,” he explained, jotting down a note on his chart. “The x-rays should be back any minute now, and that’s when I’ll get started with setting the bone.”

Ana nodded slowly as she listened before looking back down at her son, who was curled up in her lap and nearly half asleep. “Can we have some time alone until then?”

“Of course,” he replied before ushering everyone out, trying to take Howard with them before Edwin stopped him.

“Sir, I can’t thank you enough for what you did today. I’m even more in your debt than before,” he told him, a few tears of his own forming. 

“Don’t worry about it. The kid has really grown on me,” he replied, glancing at Abe with a small grin. “Whenever they let you go home, you can take the rest of the day off. I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

“Sir, that’s not necessary. I can still work,” he objected, not wanting to take advantage of Howard’s generosity. 

Howard shook his head and waved him off, already walking away so Edwin couldn’t protest anymore. 

Edwin let out a small sigh as he watched him go before his attention was focused on his family once again. “Hello, Abe,” he greeted softly, lowering himself in a chair that sat by his bed. “I am so sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.”

“It okay, papa,” he mumbled, eyes closing as he rested his head on Ana’s chest. 

Eyes wide, he looked up at Ana with a small smile on his face and tears now steadily falling down his face. “And I am so sorry to you, too,” he murmured as his hand reached for Ana’s, giving it a small squeeze before he raised it to his lips to kiss her wedding ring. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there and that you had to experience this alone. I feel absolutely terrible for it.”

Ana smiled weakly as she squeezed his hand, her other arm tightly wrapped around their son to hold him close. “Edwin, it’s okay. You’re here now, he’s getting the help he needs, everything will be okay,” she murmured, pulling her hand from his to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “How does it feel to be ‘papa?’” she asked quietly, taking Abe’s steady breathing as a sign that he was asleep. 

“Absolutely incredible,” he replied with a small chuckle, leaning into her touch. “And how does it feel to be ‘mama’ now?”

“It’s the greatest I felt since I was first called ‘Mrs. Jarvis,’” she whispered with a smile, earning her a gentle kiss on the lips from her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have cried a couple times writing this one.


End file.
